thelustexperiencefandomcom-20200216-history
Character List
The Creators Darren Lynn Bousman • Purported creator of The Tension Experience/The Lust Experience. • Claims somebody was conducting surveillance on him while in Panama. • Got an OOA logo tattoo, which both @julierei and @bcbishop have seen • Was kicked off Lust by “The Investors” (per convo with @julierei) Clint Sears • Purported writer of The Tension Experience/The Lust Experience. • Has largely gone dark / non-responsive since Tension book release party. • Darren has wondered repeatedly if Clint is “fucking with” him. • Sent an email to the community that he and DLB had stepped down. Smuggled in that message was a warning: “Trust me, walk the fuck away Bryan. Now.” Gordon Bijelonic • Producer of The Tension Experience / The Lust Experience. • Is looked upon unfavorably by The Investors, who have stepped in to intervene. Sinclair Industries Noah Sinclair • Self-help guru of NoahSinclair.com. • Appeared in Tension as “The Suit.” • Has a son, and is married to Sarah Sinclair. Has a drinking problem. • Remember seeing @mike in a “bathtub full of blood” during Ascension. •Arrested by LAPD after 4.2 Focus Group Event. Sarah Sinclair • COO of Noah Sinclair, Inc. • Married to Noah Sinclair, and seems very unsatisfied with him as a partner. • The real power behind The System. • Ran 4.2 Focus Group Event. Macy Jones • Former Executive Assistant to Sarah Sinclair. • Thinks Noah is better (and “safer”) without Sarah. • Stood by Sarah’s side for “three years, two weeks, four days.” (March 26, 2014?) • Claims Sarah threatened her family. Later told @mkarrett she had no family. Timothy Sinclair Son of Noah and Sarah. Favorite story is “The Boy Who Cried Wolf,” per @lilmsfancpants‘ first encounter. Leaves stuffed animals around. Maddyxxx • Backchannel forum account. • Originally appeared in 2.15 spam flood that revealed NoahSinclair.com. • Reappeared 4.5 to drop links to AI-created song “Mr. Shadow.” • Appeared 4.6, to allow Noah Sinclair to post on the LUST forums. Timothy Granik • Associate of Sarah Sinclair. • First referenced in leaked email from 4.13 Macy Jones dead drop. • Is possibly managing Sarah (she asked him to convince his superiors that she is in control as always). • Likely having an affair with Sarah Sinclair. Douglas Marrow • Associate of Sarah Sinclair. • CC’d on the 4.10 forwarded email from Macy where Sarah confirmed “replication” and misinformation with regards to Noah Sinclair’s whereabouts. Brian Blattman • Associate of Sarah Sinclair. • CC’d on the 4.10 forwarded email from Macy where Sarah confirmed “replication” and misinformation with regards to Noah Sinclair’s whereabouts. Melanie Aberdeen • Associate of Sarah Sinclair. • CC’d on the 4.10 forwarded email from Macy where Sarah confirmed “replication” and misinformation with regards to Noah Sinclair’s whereabouts. iConfidant Stacey Erikson • Founder and CEO of @IConfidant. • Called several participants to alert them of the service, opening with “Are you in love?” Kristen • Associate of Stacey Erikson. • Made the 4.13 phone calls phishing for security information from participants. Otis & Friends Otis Fletcher • Appeared to be a janitor working at the Focus Group venue. Told @mike that a movie director had rented the space for what ended up being a theater event. • Suffers from headaches. • New to Facebook. • Likes country music and pizza. • Has 4 pets: a hamster (Mr. Hams), a cat (Utah), a dog (Mr. Hamlet), and a fish (Charley Pride). Dorthy Edna Jordan • Facebook friends with Otis Fletcher. • “Grandmother of of two wonderful angels Eileen and Leslie,” though FB profile says she was born in 1985. • Previously appeared in March 2016 OOA Institute newsletter as an elderly woman about to gain Sight on her path towards the Oracles. Janice P. Roberts • Facebook friends with Otis. • Has known him “for a minute.” • Live in Ojai, California. Is from Albert Lea, Minnesota. The Investors Abe (or “A”) • The actual money person (or one of them). Invested $1 million in TENSION. • Her husband is dead. Marcos • Seems to lead PR and market research for The Investors. • Originally appeared when he called @theladyj out of the blue on 4.24. • Questioned people at the Registration Event about merchandise, promotional opportunities, weaknesses in The Tension Experience, and potential liability issues. • Mentioned to @theladyj that Noah doesn’t have a lot of consequences, and that his role was very different than what it had been in Tension. (Therefore, the Sinclair storyline is immersive theater produced by The Investors, and not “real.”) Remi • Appears to be the operational head. Marcos reports to Remi. • Smokes American Spirit natural organic cigarettes. • Potentially Not American, Potentially from NYC (conflicting reports) and hates US fast food culture. • Is pissed at producer Gordon Bijelonic and has had to step in. Unhappy with Registration Event location. Nicole • Red-haired woman in black dress at Registration Event. • Flirted with several participants. •. Asshole. The Man With The Stick • Tall man in dark suit at Registration Event. • Told participants what elements of the personality needed to be dealt with or worked through. • Told @bcbishop “Do you think I like being here? I’m supposed to be somewhere else.” Tina • Realtor employed by The Investors to find locations for immersive theater shows. • Didn’t understand why they were so unhappy with the Registration Event location. Mystery Callers Female Mystery Caller #1 • Phone and email contact with @moustachemax on 3.16. • Delivered first inverted image, led to Theory of Specular Surface Geometry paper, and phrases “The Hungry Snake Has Chosen to Eat Itself,” and “Libidinal”. • Ended call with ”Never silent”. Female Mystery Caller #2 • Called @lilmsfancpants on 3.20 to schedule Wednesday meeting. • Sounded young (potentially Sabrina Kern?). Male Mystery Caller #1 • Contacted @lilmsfancpants via phone on 3.16. • Sounded like DLB; said he was not Noah. • Delivered “three steps” mantra: Reflection / Imitation / Experience. • Ended call with “never silent.” From The Tension Experience Stephanie Hyden • Played a handler in TENSION. • Was asked by Gordon Bijelonic to help with the Registration Event (as herself, not as a handler). Sabrina Kern • Played Addison Barrow in The Tension Experience. • Exhibited odd, in-character behavior towards several participants at book party. Michelle • Potential agent of OSDM or Clockmakers. • Assaulted DLB at Tension book party. Ordered warehouse burned to the ground. New Suit Guy • Appeared at Tension book party after Michelle. • Told crowd to “wait for the phoenix to rise for those among you who are wealthy, worthy.” • Played The Interrogator in Tension at the first in-person event. Shadow Accounts @clint-sears • Doppelganger of Clint Sears. • Appeared on the forums and Facebook two days after Tension book release party. • Told everyone that DLB was fine and posted inverted images. • FB profile was previously used for Mr. Ohio in TENSION. • Claimed on 3.27 that Clint and Darren had stepped down from LUST @larry-meyers • Doppelganger of @larry. • Appeared on forums to mock @larry’s “Shadow” theory. @bryan • doppleganger of @bcbishop. • Appeared on forums 3.20 to direct attention towards SXSW panel recording. Mike Eaton / @russell-eaton • Doppleganger of @mike and @russell • On 3.19 a “@russel.” account appeared but was quickly deleted. • On 3.20 the Mike Eaton account posted, featuring an avatar that mixed Mike Fontaine and Russell Eaton’s images. @buz • Doppleganger of @thebuz. • Appeared 3.23 to be nice to people. • Loves Ready Player One. @meghan-mayhem • Doppleganger of @meghan. • Appeared 3.31 to reveal @meghan was behind Loser’s Club note drop. • Word cloud of undetermined origin in profile pic.